Advancing Units
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Tao's army receives an anonymous challenge from the Outrealms, who wield an odd array of weaponry. Who will win? Day 5 Of Advanceshipping Week, Theme: Knight & Princess.


_**Advancing Units:**_

_And now for a special crossover corner with Fire Emblem Awakening! Just trust me on this. Welcome to Day 5: Knight and Princess!_

_Disclaimers: The following is a non-profit fanfiction with characters from Fire Emblem and Pokémon. Both franchises belong to Intelligent Systems and GameFreak respectively, and are published by Nintendo. Viewer discretion not advised._

* * *

><p>Within the sunny field of Ylisse, laid a man with dark blue hair in robes of purple and gold, his hand grasped within another woman's, whose dress was of the yellow variety, along with blond hair. They both breathed in the air, where the breeze was nice and cool.<p>

"I love these kinds of fields."

"Now I think I understand why you like sleeping in the grass so much."

The man just gave a hearty chuckle, giving a his companion a little rub on the head.

"Give me some credit Lissa. Sometimes we just all need a break. I thought you were the one who taught me that."

Lissa just giggled, giving the man a hug.

"You're right Tao. We do need this break. After all, one can save the day so many times!"

They both laughed again, until they heard some shouting from behind them, causing them to turn around.

"Father! Mother! We have visitors from the Outrealm!"

Descending from the air was a man with blue hair like his aforementioned father, who was riding a winged steed, the equestrian being a young brunette girl who was younger than him.

"Uncle Chrom has called for your presence Father! The hour of battle is near!"

Tao then nodded, where Lissa quickly picked up some of their things, running in the direction of the castle and the mysterious Outrealm Portal.

* * *

><p><em>Outrealm Arena:<em>

The coliseum was packed with spectators from across the universe, with many different iterations of Tacticians and Barbarians alike in their seats. Some were betting money, others were there to support the team that were represented. Chrom and Tao had a fair share of the projections of other people entering from the Outrealms to challenge their team, and they have had some good streaks, along with some bad streaks as well. However, while they had usually been prepared for most situations that involved them fighting somewhat doppelgängers of each other, this iteration was the strangest.

There were five commanders of their enemy units, but there was a certain catch to it.

For one, there was a man who greatly resembled a Chrom type of build that they had face before, but the appearance was drastically different. He had his hair the same color as Chrom, but it was flattened out a little, but was still a bit bowl shaped with some spikes prominent in the front. He was wearing armor that would be fit for the Dread Fighter class, one that Tao has been on the receiving end of, more or less, many of their consistent losses being to them, but the odd thing is, there were no weapons present on the Dread Lord. What he did come with was a yellow mouse type of creature, a fire breathing lizard with wings, a dark lavender dragon beast with vicious claws and tail, a blue alligator with an odd plate attached to his eyes that some could swear beams of light shot out of them, and a small brew of blue within his hands, where he stared at them.

Following him, was a woman in a white wedding dress, the bride class also being far too familiar to the Tao Tactician. She also had an odd set of animals next to her. She had a creature that resembled a chicken next to her, which seemed to exude a burning aura next to her, and another who resembled a fox like creature with turquoise blue fur, where Tao could swear the atmosphere was chilling, followed by two rods of metal, each having a sapphire gem on top.

Following those two were a pair of children.

One was like his father, but had inherited his mother's brunette hair, and was considerably spiked that it pointed forwards. A pair of glasses rested on his face, with a purple specter floating next to him, and the same flaming bird next to him whose resemblance was exactly like his mother's.

The other was like her mother, but had inherited her father's blackish-bluish hair, and was let down a considerable length. She had robes that were similar to Tao's, but they were more of a reddish blue color. Next to her was a creature that resembled a fox, but its tail was bushy, with a fur of brown.

Finally, on a fully mounted steed, was a man whose appearance was younger than the one of their leader, but he had a set of armor that was green, along with a weapons of purple.

"Well, this will certainly be something interesting."

* * *

><p>Various footsoldiers then started crowding around the area, all of them mounting their weapons at their respective enemies, Tao taking his ten best commanders, and bringing them into a huddle.<p>

"Alright, I have a plan. Since they are some of the strongest opponents in this Arena, we will need to have two against one in order to do well, and the best way to do that is to separate them during this. Lucina, you and Gerome will take on the man in the armor. Use the mobility of your Wyvern to keep it out of range of their healer's staves."

The female lord then nodded, the wyvern next to her nodding, along with subtle grunt from the man riding on it.

"Brady and Morgan, you two have the girl with the fox. Disrupt them, and keep close if anyone needs to heal."

"Ya got it Tao!"

Tao then gave Brady a thumbs up, turning his head towards the pegasus rider.

"Cynthia, you take Owain with you and try to disorient the soldiers as much as possible. Cynthia's Galeforce should be enough mobility for you two. Your only concern should be the one leading them, their great lord."

Cynthia gave a triumphant battle cry, Owain joining her as they both climbed aboard her pegasus.

"Finally, Me and Chrom will take on their Dread Fighter. Sully and Lissa, you two are in charge of keeping their healer away. A combination of Magic and Strength should be the most effective to keeping them at bay, and if possible, have the opportunities to keeping us alive with Lissa's healing magic."

They all then nodded, getting into position, and their opposing lord stepping out.

"I am Ash from the Kingdom of Pallet! This is my wife, May, my brother in law, Max, along with my two children, Sebastian and Clara. They are all powerful commanders, so you better watch your back!"

"I shall meet you to that challenge Ash!"

The gong then rang throughout the arena.

"Player Phase...begin!"

Suddenly, the animals next to them transformed into various weaponry, where both armies charged towards each other.

* * *

><p>Lucina and Gerome then divebombed through some of their opposing soldiers, her Falchion cutting them down left and right, while hatchets from Gerome were coming down. Soon enough, they were met with the point of a halberd from the aforementioned Max.<p>

"En garde!"

Lucina parried some of the stabs that were being aimed at her, before going for a single strike stab, with it being blocked by Max's shield, him responding with pulling out a purple axe from behind him.

"Now, Psycho Cut!"

He threw it towards her, before it was quickly knocked out of the air with a throwing axe of Gerome's, where it left the opening that Lucina needed, a glow of yellow emerging from her.

"I say when it ends!"

She then stabbed the armor with a single stroke, an intense feeling of relief washing over her as she did, before following up with an even faster blow that struck Max down.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Clara were dueling each other with the exact same weapons, both using Silver Swords, parrying blow after blow perfectly, both in synchronization. On the other hand, while Brady was supposed to be backing her up, he was sort of surrounded by some of the soldiers, where he was forced to fight them alone to make sure that the conflict between the two was not interrupted.<p>

"Time to even the odds!"

Morgan then leaped up, switching her sword for a tome, where she then threw a fireball downwards towards Clara.

"Just as planned."

Clara quickly side stepped the fire, where she then swapped out her Silver Sword for a Levin sword, a crackling bolt of electricity shocking Morgan, and causing her to fall a bit far, her vitality down, which Brady quickly took notice of.

"Morgan! Don't worry, I got ya!"

As Clara started advancing, Brady quickly got to Morgan's side, raising his staff to the air, her vitality instantly restored, her eyes opened instantly, leaping forwards towards Clara, with a very fancy looking blade in one hand with a blue flame surrounding her.

"Checkmate."

She then slashed Clara, where petals were flying everywhere after the slash.

* * *

><p>"Go, Missiletain!"<p>

Owain was slashing brigands left and right, sending them down, while Cynthia's various stabs at the enemies surrounding them were also cutting them down. Suddenly, a quick spear was flown through the air, piercing the ground, and causing the swordsman to back up.

"By the scions of Ogma, that was a close one!"

He quickly mounted himself on the pegasus, where he then had the flying horse diving towards the armored Great Lord in front of them.

"Prepare yourself Sebastian!"

Cynthia's lance was quickly blocked by the spear of Sebastian, but Owain's quick reflexes drew his sword into the light, making a quick critical slash that brought him down in seconds.

* * *

><p>Sully quickly dodged a flaming arrow from May's bow, which was followed by Lissa rolling under a stab from a stab from her lance that was practically covered in frost.<p>

"Clear a path everyone!"

Lissa's hands opened, where a bright ball of light quickly shot out and had a significant impact on May, sending her into a wall, where Ash then quickly picked her up, taking her out of the way, blocking a blow from Chrom's Falchion with one of his axes hanging from his back, swapping it out and sending him back with a large sword.

"And...THORON!"

A completely straight line of electricity then went through an open exposed area, completely finishing the Dread Fighter.

"Phew...we did it."

After some screams from the crowd, a hand was extended to their fallen opponents, helping them up.

"Are you alright?"

Ash then nodded, May giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We lost, but it was a good battle."

May and Ash then stood in front of Chrom, giving a bow.

"You know the rules by now Lord Chrom, since you have won, you have the choice to take us into your army for training."

Chrom simply shook his head.

"No no milady, you have your own army and family need you more than us."

Tao nodded, where he and Chrom took an arm around the waists of their respective wives.

"I agree."

She nodded, where she and her husband then entered back into the Outrealm portal behind them, leaving the arena.

"Their tactics were pretty advanced. I look forward to battling them again."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow: Day 6's theme, REUNION. A project that is even bigger than this one.<strong>


End file.
